The effective use of high speed, high performance patrol crafts such as a hydrofoil configured high speed boat is dependent upon the performance of integrated functions within the ship. Two of these integrated functions are navigation radar and fire control radar. The requirements of the navigation radar are to provide close-in surveillance for collision avoidance of small objects or debris in the water directly in front of the boat and to provide an overall picture of all natural hazard landmarks and ships while the boat is in transit. The fire control radar should possess search and track capability and must be compatible with the IFF. The present invention provides an array antenna which can provide high agile beams to perform the required simultaneous functions to satisfy the above fire control and navigation radar requirements.